


The Dreamer

by LadyConstallation



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyConstallation/pseuds/LadyConstallation
Summary: Mimi is a dreamer. A race of humans that can dip into the dream realm. Her family are some of the last, so she must hide who she is. The Ullimi are watching, and she made a mistake.





	The Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original fic with original characters. No copyright intended. If you have any complaints or just want to say Hi email me at Ladyconstallation@gmail.com.
> 
> Not sure entirely where this story is going so you probably shouldn't pay much attention to the summary.

“Get up Mimi, you have school today!” my mum shouts. 

But I can’t hear her, because; I’m scouring the jungles like Indiana Jones. My long blonde hair streaming behind me. I feel so free in my dreams like I can do anything. 

“Don’t make me tip this water on you.” mum adds. 

As the forest comes to an end I see the waterfall. I must head through it to get to the treasure. I jump. I’m drenched.

“You deserved that. Now GET UP!” Mum yells. 

Her words are beginning to scrape the edge of my dream. Pulling me into the real world.

I search for the entrance of the cave. It must be here somewhere, the waterfall is cascading down behind me still. The noise distracting me as I find the temple entrance.

“Noooo” I scream as mum finally awakens me. “I almost found the treasure. Why couldn’t you let me stay for just a couple more minutes.” 

“You know I can’t Mimi. You’ll be late for school, and we don’t want to give the Ullimi a reason to question you. Your hair already gives you away as a dreamer. 

Ugh I know the Ullimi already suspects me, mum doesn’t need to remind me, my blonde hair and dark skin already give me away. Dreamers are illegal in Nepuna, And anyway we’re a dying breed thanks to the Ullimi. Our family are some of the last, and even then not everyone is born with active dreamer blood. My mum’s not, but I am. 

If the Ullimi figure out I’m a dreamer they’ll do whatever they do to us in their warehouse. If I run they’ll get Mum. They would imprison her just for not telling them I’m a dreamer. But hopefully, I can make it through my entire life without being discovered. We don’t have any connection to dads side of the family anyway, not since he was caught. Mum disguised me as a daughter of an ex-lover but they’re still suspicious. Dreamers are recognised by our blonde hair and dark skin, we are the only sub-race that has both. Some races have one or the other but not dreamers. In this world, we are defined by what makes us different, and if that difference really stands out you are imprisoned or put to work as a lab subject. The only other way they can tell is if you enter hypersleep. This is where we go into the dream realm and don’t surface for one or two days, the problem with that is we have to do it once or twice a year, and just to make it harder the Ullimi monitors my sleep patterns. I have neared the mark of entering fully, but I have never fully entered whilst being monitored, not until today.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s It for this chapter I might do more if I can be motivated enough  
> Reviews are appreciated, No hate please this is my first story
> 
> Sorry it's so short
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> Bye for now


End file.
